Plantas vs zombies: plantapedia Wiki
bienvenido a plantapedia Plants vs Zombies es un juego de estilo tower defense desarrollado y publicado por PopCap Games para diferentes plataformas de videojuegos como Windows, iPhone, Android, Wii, Xbox y Playstation. Fue lanzado al mercado el 5 de mayo de 2009. Se distribuye a través de su página oficial Popcap o se puede jugar online en diferentes páginas. Fue el juego de moda en el 2009. Una horda de zombies quieren atacar la ciudad, y para protegerlo se deben utilizar plantas que harán la labor de defensa. Cada planta tiene una habilidad diferente, pero también los zombies tienen características que los hacen más o menos peligrosos, ya que quieren devorar los cerebros de los habitantes. El principal modo de juego es el Modo Aventura, en el que se presentan distintos tipos de plantas y zombies de manera progresiva mientras avanza la historia. Minijuegos: * Vegezombies: Aparecen zombis con cabezas de plantas que actúan, por lo cual el jugador deberá matarlos. * Zombiquarium: Hay dos zombis buzo en un acuario, y hay que darles de comer cerebros para evitar que mueran; cada cerebro vale 5 soles, si el jugador llega a tener 1000 soles, gana el minijuego. * Semillas Caídas: Llueve y caen plantas con la lluvia, el jugador debe plantar estas semillas. * ¡Formen! ¡Arr!: Hay una gran invasión de zombis en el tejado, por lo cual cuando el jugador plante una sola semilla, se plantará en toda la fila la misma semilla. * Tragaperras: Hay una máquina tragaperras a la que el jugador tiene que darle; cada tiro vale 25 soles, si el jugador consigue 2000 soles, gana el minijuego. * Bezombied: Aquí, el jugador debe hacer combinaciones con las plantas, si logra hacer 75 combinaciones, supera el minijuego. * Portal Combat: Hay unos portales que si una planta dispara y choca con un portal, no ataca; y si un zombi pasa por un portal, pasará por el otro del mismo tipo. * Viendo las Estrellas: El jugador, para este minijuego, debe plantar sobre los espacios marcados frustrellas, si se logra plantar sobre todos los espacios marcados frustrellas, pasa el minijuego. * La Bolera 2: El jugador debe tirar nueces, cascanueces(que explotan) y nueces cascara - rabias( que matan a todos los zombis de la línea) a los zombis. * Carreras de Bobshleigh: Muchos zombictores dejarán caminos de hielo y los zombis de bobshleigh pasaran sobre ellos. * Invisibles: Aquí, los zombis son invisibles, y el jugador debe matarlos. * El Último Batallón: El jugador debe sobrevivir a 5 banderas seguidas, pero a diferencia de los niveles normales, el jugador debe plantar las plantas antes fde que los zombis vengan. * Vegezombies 2: Muy similar al vegezombies, pero aquí es un nivel de piscina y los zombis tienen mejores plantas en sus cabezas. * Bezombied Twist: Muy similar al bezombied, sólo que aquí se hacen combinaciones en círculos. * Saltimbanquis: Muchos zombis saltarines aparecen en el tejado, por lo cual hay que matarlos. * Zombis "zumbaos": Aquí es un minijuego en el que hay que mantener el ritmo mientras se mata a los zombis. Puzzle * Yo, Zombi: El jugador debe situar zombis a la derecha de la línea roja para que se coman los cerebros, pero hay plantas que lo impiden; si se logran comer los 5 cerebros, el jugador pasa el minijuegos. * El Último Batallón: Aquí, el jugador debe plantar las planta antes de que lleguen los zombis. * Rompejarrones: Aparecen varios jarrones en pantalla, dónde pueden aparecer plantas o zombis, se deben matar todos los zombis y romper todos los jarrones * Plantas Son las que ayudan a combatir contra los zombies: ** Lanzaguisantes: (100 soles) Dispara guisantes a los zombis. ** Girasol: (50 soles) Proporciona sol. ** Petacereza: (150 soles) Explota a los zombis de un area pequeña. ** Nuez: (50 soles) Bloquea a los zombis y protege las plantas. ** Patatapum: (25 soles) Explota al contacto, pero tarda en armarse. ** Hielaguisantes: (175 soles) Dispara guisantes helados que ralentizan y dañan. ** Planta Carroñívora: (150 soles) Engulle un zombi entero, pero es vulnerable mientras mastica. ** Repetidora: (200 soles) Dispara dos guisantes a la vez. ** Seta Desesporadora: (0 soles) Dispara esporas de cerca. Duerme durante el día. ** Seta Solar: (25 soles) Produce soles pequeños y después normales. Duerme durante el día. ** Humoseta: (75 soles) Exhala humo que trapasa puertas con rejilla. Duerme durante el día. ** Comepiedras: (75 soles) Quita lápidas. ** Hipnoseta: (75 soles) Si un zombi se la come, dará media vuelta y luchará por el jugador. Duerme durante el día. ** Seta Miedica: (25 soles) Dispara de lejos y se esconde cuando se le acercan. Duerme durante el día. ** Seta Congelada: (75 soles) Paraliza a todos los zombis en pantalla. Duerme durante el día ** Petaseta: (125 soles) Explota en un área grande y deja un cráter a su alrededor. Duerme durante el día. ** Nenúfar:(25 soles) Puedes palntar palntas no acuáticas sobre ella. Plantar en agua. ** Apisonaflor: (50 soles) Aplasta zombis. ** Tripitidora: (325 soles) Dispara guisantes en tres líneas. ** Zampalga: (25 soles) Succiona zombis bajo el agua. Plantar en agua. ** Jalapeño: (125 soles) Arrasa con una línea entera de zombis. ** Pinchohierba: (100 soles) Saca pinchos y hiere a quien la pise. ** Plantorcha: (175 soles) Prende a los guisantes que la sobrevuelen, los cuales infligirán el doble de daño. ** Nuez-Cascara Rabias: (125 soles) Una nuez muy dura, imposible de rebasar. ** Marseta: (0 soles) Seta acuática que dispara esporas en el agua. Plantar en agua. Duerme durante el día. ** Planterna: (25 soles) Ilumina un área, permitiendo ver en la niebla. ** Cactus: (125 soles) Dispara púas a los zombis terrestres y aéreos. ** Trebolador: (100 soles) Expulsa los zombis voladores y la niebla. ** Bipetidora: (125 soles) Dispara guisantes hacia adelante y atrás. Muy útil contra los zombis picado. ** Frustrella: (125 soles) Dispara estrellas en 5 direcciones. ** Calabaza: (125 soles) Protege las plantas de su interior. ** Magnetoseta: (100 soles) Desarma de cascos y objetos metálicos a los zombis. Duerme durante el día. ** Coltapulta: (100 soles) Lanza coles al enemigo. ** Maceta: (25 soles) Permite plantar en el tejado. ** Lanzamaíz: (100 soles) Arroja maíz y mantequilla a los zombis. ** Grano de Café: (75 soles) Despierta a las setas en el día. ** Ajo: (50 soles) Repele un sabor desagradable y envía a los zombis a otras líneas. ** Paraplanta: (100 soles) Protege las plantas cercanas de los colgao y zombipulta. ** Margarita: (50 soles) Proporciona monedas de oro y plata. ** Melonpulta: (300 soles) Dispara melones a los zombis. Plantas Premiun: Son plantas que se pueden conseguir en la tienda de Crazy Dave, las cuales cuestan monedas del juego: ** Guisantralladora: (250 soles) Dispara cuatro guisantes a la vez. Plantar sobre repetidora. ** Birasol: (150 soles) Proporciona el doble de sol que el girasol. Plantar sobre girasol. ** Gasoseta: (150 soles) Dispara humo en un área pequeña. Plantar sobre Humoseta. Duerme durante el día. ** Rabo de Gato: (225 soles) Planta acuática que dispara pinchos que hieren y atacan a los zombis con globo. Plantar sobre nenúfar. ** Pinchorroca: (125 soles) Producen el doble de daño de la pinchohierba y son más duros. Plantar sobre pinchohierba. ** Magnetoseta Dorada: (50 soles) Recoge las monedas y diamantes por el jugador. Plantar sobre magnetosetas. ** Melonpulta Congelada: (200 soles) Dispara melones que ralentizan y dañan a los zombis. Plantar sobre melonpultas. ** Mazorcañón: (500 soles) Explota en un área grande, pero se selecciona donde se quiere disparar. Plantar sobre 2 lanzamaíces colindantes. ** Imitadora: (obtiene el precio de la planta que imite) Duplica cualquier planta en un nivel. ** Zombis Son los enemigos que hay que combatir: *** Zombi: Zombi de jardín común. *** Zombi Abanderado: Marca la llegada de un asalto de zombis. *** Zombi Caracono: Su cono lo hace más resistente que el zombi de jardín común. *** Saltador de Pértiga: Salta la primera planta que encuentra. *** Zombi Caracubo: Su cubo lo hace muy resistente. La magnetoseta puede quitárselo. *** Zombi Lector: Cuando pierde su periódico, se vuelve más rápido. *** Zombi Portero: Su puerta lo hace muy resistente. La magnetoseta puede quitársela. *** Zombi Deportista: Un zombi muy rápido y resistente. La magnetoseta puede quitarle el casco de deportista. *** Zombi Bailón: Un zombi que invoca zombis extra. *** Zombi Extra: Aparecen de cuatro en cuatro cada vez que aparece el zombi bailón. *** Zombi Playero: Su flotador le permite ir por el agua. Sólo aparece en la piscina. *** Zombi Buzo: Bucea para defenderse de los ataques. Sólo aparece en la piscina. *** Zombictor: Usa su carro para aplastar las plantas Y crear un camino de hielo en el que no se puede replantar. *** Zombi de Bobshleigh: Aparecen en equipos de cuatro en los caminos de hielo que deja zombictor. *** Zombi con Delfín: Aparece muy rápido y salta la primera planta que encuentra. Sólo aparece en la piscina. *** Zombi con cajita: Lleva una caja musical en la que esconde una bomba. La magnetoseta puede quitársela. *** Zombi con Globo: Va por el aire para defenderse de los ataques. *** Zombi Picado: Aparece por debajo de la tierra y después sale en la parte izquierda del jardín. La magnetoseta puede quitarle el pico para cavar en la tierra. *** Zombi Saltarín: Salta todas las plantas que encuentra con su máquina para saltar. La magnetoseta puede quitársela. *** Zombi Yeti: Un zombi que esconde un tesoro. Aparece en la segunda vuelta. *** Zombi Colgao: Baja del cielo y roba una planta. La paraplanta puede matarlo. *** Zombi Escalador: Usa su escalera para escalar la primera planta que encuentre. La magnetoseta puede quitársela. *** Zombipulta: Lanza pelotas de básquet a las plantas. La paraplanta puede eliminarlas. *** Zombistein: Un zombi gigantesco que aplasta plantas con un poste eléctrico, una señal de tránsito o un zombi. *** Zombidito: Un zombi pequeño que es lanzado por zombistein cuando pierde la mitad de su salud. *** Dr. Zombi: Es quien crea a los zombis. lanza bolas de fuego y hielo cuando aparece en el último nivel del modo aventura. Saga Plants vs Zombies Adventures (2013) Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (2013) Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare (2014) LEE ACERCA DE TODOS NUESTROS ARTICULOS: ** plantas contra zombis ** plantas vs zombies aventuras ** plantas vs zombis garden warfare ** plantas vs zombis 2 ya era hora ** Plantas ** Ofensivas ** zombis actividad reciente Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse